Since 1987, NIEHS has supported The New England Consortium (TNEC), a unique hazardous waste training coalition based at the University of Massachusetts Lowell which includes five grassroots labor-based Committees on Occupational Safety and Health (COSH) groups: ConnectiCOSH, MassCOSH, NHCOSH, RICOSH, and Western MassCOSH. One of the original NIEHS Superfund training program awardees, TNEC has trained more than 11,500 workers in the designated target worker populations. This training coalition is in place and ready to implement, upon award, the project proposed in this application. TNEC has demonstrated its effectiveness in providing training for the wide range of hazardous waste workers and emergency responders. This proposal represents a continuation of the best aspects of TNEC's work and amplification of aspects that require more attention and support. The budget we have proposed is reasonable in light of the work to be accomplished. TNEC proposes over the next five years to provide training to 775 workers annually; 3,875 workers over the period (700 in 1910.120 training and 75 in community environmental literacy awareness per year). Training will be provided in five New England states; Connecticut, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont. The Consortium will focus on these private and public sector job categories: environmental consultants and engineers, hazardous waste site workers and supervisors, industrial and public emergency responders, inspectors, and site investigators. Included in this student base are annual 40-hour training courses for three Brownfields Minority Worker Training Programs targeting 75 young adults from underserved urban communities (375 workers over the five-years). In addition, TNEC proposes two new initiatives: 1) the development of a web-based advanced training technology (ATT) program to incorporate into its current training program. This ATT program will provide ongoing communication and training access to TNEC, and an improved evaluation and feedback mechanism for tracking training effectiveness. TNEC, in cooperation with the Computer Sciences Department at UMASS Lowell, will develop a web-based simulation activity allowing users to interact with each other as they address computer-generated hazardous waste and/or emergency response situations. 2) Working with the COSH organizations, TNEC also proposes to hold twenty-five 8-hour community-based environmental literacy and awareness trainings in the New England states for 375 workers, residents, and public health officials as a means of promoting new environmental justice linkages and additional HAZWOPER training throughout the region. TNEC's approach is based upon participatory worker education theory and incorporates hands-on activities. A comprehensive quality assurance/evaluation component includes mechanisms for assessing benefits of learner-centered worker health and safety training. The Consortium's active advisory board is representative of regional management, labor, relevant professional and government groups, and academia. TNEC is prepared to actively participate in a cooperative agreement with NIEHS. TNEC is applying for funding through the EPA-HWWT Program only. Total requested: First Year - 1,155,275 dollars, and Total Project - 5,527,065 dollars.